Dama das Brumas
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Asgard. Ao reivincar uma herança, Shido viaja com Mime e se vêem envolvidos em um mistério, uma maldição e duas jovens que desejam proteger. Cap. 5 no ar.
1. Chapter 1

**DAMA DAS BRUMAS**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Noite...**

Terras altas de Asgard.

Ninguém se atrevia a entrar na Floresta dos Condenados ao anoitecer. Era o lar de espíritos infelizes que não conseguiram encontrar a paz na morte. Um lugar amaldiçoado, que abriga feras que enlouqueceria o mais valente dos homens.

O silêncio caia como uma mortalha fria, e as brumas envolviam a tudo, dando um aspecto aterrador ao cenário. Ninguém ousava entrar ali.

Mas mesmo assim, ela caminha pelas trilhas, que conhece tão bem. Cada pedra, cada árvore, cada criatura da noite, ela conhece muito bem.

A jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, que chegavam à altura de seus joelhos, usava um longo vestido verde e uma capa para protegê-la do frio. Eram roupas que há muitos séculos nem eram mais usadas pelas mulheres deste país. Os olhos da jovem, tão verdes como esmeraldas, pareciam procurar algo entre as árvores.

Um uivo foi ouvido. E diante dela apareceu um enorme lobo de pêlos prateados.

A enorme e feroz criatura assumiu uma postura dócil diante da jovem, aproximando-se dela e recebendo de volta um afago atrás da orelha.

"Aí está você, minha querida."-murmurou a jovem.-"Vamos, temos que chegar à torre antes que ele apareça."

Então ela apressou o passo, com a loba à sua frente. Chegaram às ruínas de uma antiga fortaleza, onde uma Torre erguida séculos atrás para vigiar aquelas terras, judiada pelo tempo, dividia seu espaço com um velho cemitério, uma capela cristã abandonada e rochas que simbolizavam que aquele lugar representou o que era de mais sagrado a dois povos.

"_Rápido!"_-uma voz feminina parecia lhe chamar, e parecia que era a loba quem lhe incentivava a correr.-_"Está vindo!"_

Como houvesse previsto o que a loba dissera, a jovem olhou para trás ao ouvir um silvo arrepiante, como se algo corresse em meio às árvores e a escuridão. Algo maligno. A loba rosnou, e a garota correu para dentro da Torre, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Correram para o alto da Torre e puderam ver que uma sombra sobrenatural tomava conta do lugar, para em seguida assumir uma forma sinuosa como a de uma serpente negra e enrolar-se na Torre. A jovem encarou o ser diante dela.

"**_Sua resposta?"_**-a sombra perguntou.

"Todas as noites me pergunta a mesma coisa. E minha resposta sempre será a mesma."-respondeu.-"Nunca!"

"_**Ludmila...não seja tão infantil...pretende ficar eternamente confinada às trevas desta floresta?"**_

"Sim. Jamais cederei!"

"**_E sua irmã? Não pensa no sofrimento dela?"_**-a loba rosnou.-**_"Se aceitar o que proponho para ti...eu a libertarei. Libertarei ambas."_**

"Da prisão que nos confinou?"-Ludmila sorri com desdém. -"Espere mais mil anos e continuará a ouvir de meus lábios a mesma resposta. Não!"

"_**Que seja...Mas sabe o que acontecerá se eu encontrar sua loba fora da proteção da Torre a noite? Conseguirá viver mais mil anos em total solidão?"**_

E em seguida a criatura se afastou. As trevas se recolheram na floresta. Os sons da noite voltaram ao normal. Com as pernas trêmulas, Ludmila caiu de joelhos e abraçou a loba, permitindo-se chorar.

"Prometa que não sairá da Torre a noite. Somente a luz do dia que é seguro para você."-escondeu o rosto nos pêlos prateados. -"Perdoe-me pelo sofrimento que te afligi, irmãzinha."-e chorou.-"Quando esse pesadelo irá acabar? Deus...quando?"

"_Ele virá para você...como foi previsto antes."_-a voz voltou a lhe afirmar.

"Eu não sei se agüento mais...Nem ao menos sei como ele é..."

"_Vá até a muralha...e olhe...e diga o que vê..."_

Obedecendo a voz, Ludmila observou as brumas que protegiam a Torre, e como antes, conseguiu enxergar além dela. A voz lhe permitia ver o que olhos humanos não podiam, a vislumbrar além dos sentidos.

Uma fera negra...enormes dentes de sabres...olhos escarlates. A fera parecia estar diante dela, e com um salto parecia alcançá-la. Garras e dentes que poderiam dilacerar sua carne num instante. Fechou os olhos, devido ao medo.

Mas no lugar das garras, sentiu a respiração quente da fera contra sua pele, causando um calor sensual. Sentiu a energia que emanava daquele ser, que parecia envolvê-la com gentileza...como um amante que envolve a mulher amada com um manto protetor. Sentiu-se protegida. Abriu os olhos...e viu seu rosto...não era uma fera e sim um homem.

"_Ele virá para você..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um pio longo de uma ave noturna o despertou. Fazendo Shido levantar-se sobressaltado. Olhou a redor confuso tentando se lembrar onde estava e para onde ia.

Estava dormindo ao relento, depois de uma longa viagem com Mime. Estavam perto do destino deles, mas Mima havia insistido que pernoitar ao ar livre seria bom, e poderiam retomar o caminho ao Castelo de Ludovico, que o seu pai havia lhe dado em herança.

Subitamente teve vontade de estrangular Mime, se tivessem cavalgado mais algumas horas, estaria dormindo em sua confortável cama e em seu confortável castelo.

"Que droga..."-resmungou e levantou-se ao ouvir um barulho na mata.

"Não tem nada aqui, Shido."-Mime respondeu deitado do lado oposto à fogueira que haviam feito para esquentar o jantar.-"Só as dóceis criaturas da mata."

"E não se preocupa com o fato desta floresta ter um nome sugestivo?"-sentou-se na manta que servia de cama, aborrecido.

"Floresta dos Condenados? É por causa de uma lenda local."-respondeu rindo e sentando-se também.-"Posso contá-la? É de terror e acampamentos sem histórias de terror não tem graça."

" Quatro coisas, Mime. Primeiro...isto não é um acampamento e já passamos da adolescência. Segundo...odeio o fato de estar dormindo ao relento. Está frio, é incômodo e estou de mal humor. Terceiro...não me agrada que minha herança tenha fama de ser amaldiçoada, sabe que o povo é supersticioso e será difícil encontrar quem queira trabalhar no castelo!"

"E a quarta?"

"Quarta...estou refletindo sobre a maneira que vou te matar se não me deixar dormir!"-Shido respondeu, deitando-se.

"Dizem que é chamada assim a Floresta por causa dos Espíritos de Ludovico, seus soldados e de sua família que assombram o lugar..." - começou a falar imitando uma voz gutural."

"Não quero ouvir!"-tampando os ouvidos.

"Ludovico era um rei cristão que dominou esta região há mais de mil anos, mas o fez com sua espada e muito sangue, expulsando quem ele considerava herege daqui, destruindo tudo o que representava os deuses nórdicos e outras divindades!"

"Cala a boca..."

"Ele tinha duas filhas, que segundo a lenda eram belíssimas! Tão belas que a filha mais velha despertou o desejo de um dos druidas que foram expulsos daqui. Quando a filha mais velha o recusou, ele tentou violentá-la. Mas para o azar do infeliz sacerdote, o pai da moça apareceu. Nem preciso dizer o que ele fez com o druida."

"Merecido..."-resmungou Shido.-"Deveria ter sido um ser desprezível."

"Bem...o Ludovico..."-parou de falar ao ouvir sons de algo pisando levemente nas folhagens.

Shido também se levantou e viu um enorme lobo prateado.

"Não faça movimentos bruscos."-pediu Shido a Mime.-"É um belo animal! Detestaria ter que matá-lo, só porque ficou com medo de nós dois."

"Concordo."

A criatura deitou-se diante dos homens, encarando-os.

"Folgado ele, não?"-comentou Mime.

O lobo levantou-se e com um movimento rápido pulou sobre Shido, que se desviou rapidamente. Mas a criatura não queria atacá-lo, ao invés disso, abocanhou um objeto que estava em meio às bagagens do Guerreiro deus e correu para a floresta.

"Meu elmo!"-gritou Shido, fazendo o lobo correr.

"Você colocou sua armadura numa sacola vagabunda?"-reclamou Mime.

"Para de falar e vamos atrás do pulguento ladrão!"

Ambos correram em meio à floresta, atrás do lobo. Separaram-se na esperança de cercá-lo, mas uma estranha bruma os envolveu, fazendo com que ficassem perdidos.

Shido correu em meio às árvores e parou quando alcançou o que parecia ser um cemitério. Observou ao redor, e a enorme torre de vigia abandonada.

"Onde você está? Volte, já vai amanhecer!"-uma voz feminina o colocou em alerta e ele então viu a sua dona.

Ficou parado, admirando-a. Seria real? Ou sua mente lhe pregava peças? Jamais havia visto uma mulher tão linda quanto aquela aparição. Ela o observava espantada, olhos arregalados, parecia assustada.

"Você..."-murmurou e depois disse alarmada. -"Ele...ele não o encontrou na Floresta? Precisa sair daqui antes que..."

"Moça, o que...quem é você? O que faz neste lugar, a esta hora e sozinha? Não sabe que há um lobo enorme por aqui?"-perguntava, diminuindo a distância entre eles, precisava tocá-la para saber se era mesmo real.

Nisso, o lobo apareceu e Shido ficou alarmado por estar tão perto da garota.

"Cuidado..."-seu alarme morreu na garganta, ao vê-la ajoelhar-se diante do animal e pegar o objeto que ele carregava. A loba voltou para a floresta.-"É seu?"

"Estamos ligadas, por laços que não compreenderia."-murmurou, observando o elmo e o alisando.-"Uma fera negra...de longos dentes de sabre."

"É meu."-disse bem perto de seu ouvido, assustando-a. Como ele se aproximou tão rápido?-"Então...é uma loba? Se referiu-se a ela no feminino."

Ludmila não respondeu ainda atordoada pela presença do homem que vira na bruma há pouco tempo atrás.

"Quem é você?"-insistiu.

"Ludmila..."-sussurrou seu nome.

"É lindo..."-embriagado pela beleza da jovem, o guerreiro deus foi ousado, tentado beija-la, mas ela se afastou assustada.

"Não."-correu para a floresta.

"Espera!"-e se xingou por tê-la assustado. Decidindo ir atrás para desculpar-se.

Enquanto isso, a loba se afastava. Não queria atrapalhar o encontro. Tudo corria conforme as brumas lhe haviam revelado tempos atrás. Agora era esperar o tempo certo para que a maldição fosse desfeita.

Com seus pensamentos em seus planos de liberdade, a loba não percebeu uma armadilha deixada por caçadores e prendeu a pata traseira em uma delas. Ganiu de dor e tentava em vão se libertar.

Ficou alarmada, logo amanheceria e se não se libertasse seria achada pelos caçadores. O ferimento causado pela armadilha era demais doloroso, fazendo-a ganir.

Orelhas em pé, notou que alguém se aproximava. Era o ruivo que acompanhava o guerreiro da profecia.

"Shhhh...calma amigo."-Mime pedia se aproximando com cautela.-"Também detesto armadilhas. Vou te soltar. Calma..."

E com cuidado, tentou abrir a armadilha. A loba olhou para o horizonte, o sol já ia aparecer. Ficou agitada.

"Calma. Já vou te soltar."-Mime disse-lhe e a loba ficou parada. Mime usou sua força para libertar a pata com sucesso, a loba afastou-se e o olhou.-"Tudo bem, vou jogar isso fora para que não pise novamente."

A loba saiu andando, mancando pelo ferimento na pata. Mime ficou penalizado pelo animal e decidiu que ao menos iria amarrar algum pedaço de tecido no corte e estancar o sangue. Foi atrás do lobo, os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, e ele sorriu. Seria mais fácil achá-lo a luz do dia.

Chegou a uma clareira, por onde havia visto o animal dirigir-se e então parou. Sua atenção do lobo foi desviada para a visão de uma jovem de longos cabelos prateados, que se escondia atrás de uma árvore. Ela parecia assustada.

"Seria um espírito?"-aproximou-se e teve o breve deslumbre do paraíso ao ver que estava nua...linda...a encará-lo com os olhos azuis e límpidos.-"Você..."

A garota correu para dentro da floresta, desaparecendo de sua visão. Deixando o guerreiro deus estático. O que teria visto era real?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shido correu tentando alcançar a garota que o encantara, parou ao ver caído no chão coberto de folhas as roupas que ela usava. As pegou e olhou ao redor, imaginando o que teria acontecido.

O som de um falcão alçando vôo chamou sua atenção.

Continuou a procurá-la, como não havia encontrado nada, voltou para onde haviam decidido pernoitar. Encontrou Mime, sentado em um tronco caído, pensativo. O guerreiro deus de Benetona arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver Shido com um vestido em suas mãos.

"A minha pergunta pode parecer idiota, mas...viu uma mulher nua passar por aqui?"-Mime perguntou.

Shido o encarou e depois guardou o vestido, respondeu.

"Ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. O que houve?"

"Acho que encontramos algumas das almas aqui condenadas."-suspirou Mime.

"Não me venha com histórias de fantasmas. O que eu vi...quem eu vi era bem real!"-e murmurou em seguida.-"Tem que ser real."

"O que faremos?"

"Vamos continuar nossa viagem. Se nos apressarmos chegaremos pouco depois do meio dia ao castelo."-Shido determinou, arrumando suas coisas, mas com o pensamento na bela mulher de olhos esmeraldas que havia encontrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perto dali, uma jovem de cabelos prateados acabava-se de se vestir. Ouviu o falcão e sorriu, estendendo o braço para que a ave pousasse. Acariciando o belo animal, ela murmurou.

"Eu não disse que ele viria?"

Continua...

Nota: Ei, Ludie-chan! Olha o fic aqui, menina!


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMA DAS BRUMAS**

**Capítulo 2:**

"Eu não acredito!"-Shido viu o castelo ao longe e depois olhou furioso para Mime.-"Vou te matar!"

"Ora, quem diria que estávamos apenas à uma hora deste local?"-Mime ignorou o tom ameaçador na voz de Shido.

"Eu te odeio."-Shido incitou a montaria para continuar.

Mime sorriu, sabia que o recente mau humor de Shido devia ao fato dos estranhos acontecimentos ocorridos há pouco, e não por terem passado a noite numa floresta tão perto do castelo.

Ele também não conseguia parar de pensar na jovem de cabelos prateados que havia visto. Ela era linda! Não parecia ser real. Parecia assustada, com medo...em perigo. Como queria saber quem era!

Talvez devesse voltar e procura-la. Faria isso assim que Shido assumisse diante dos empregados do castelo a posição de senhor daquelas terras.

Avistaram um lago congelado. Embora o inverno estivesse em seu final e muitas florestas circundavam as estradas e vilas, a região toda era tão gelada e coberta de neve como o restante do país. O guerreiro deus de Mizar deu um discreto sorriso ao ver duas crianças brincando perto do leito congelado.

"Deve ter aldeões morando bem perto daqui."-comentou com o amigo.-"O que será bom, precisarei contratar pessoas para cuidarem do castelo!"

Os dois continuaram o caminho conversando sobre coisas banais, nem percebendo que eram observados por um par de olhos azuis límpidos e curiosos.

"Eles vão para o castelo."-murmurou, depois avistou um falcão.-"Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência."

Pensou em voltar para a Torre, e esperar o anoitecer, como fazia sempre...mas o grito de uma das crianças que brincavam no lago. Correu para a margem oposto de onde elas estavam e viu a menina gritando desesperada, chamando o nome do irmão. A jovem viu que o menino havia se aventurado pela superfície congelada e esta com certeza cedeu com o peso do garoto. O menino lutava para manter-se na superfície.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu para onde o menino estava, tentando se equilibrar no gelo, até alcançá-lo e estender a mão para ele.

"Segure!"-ela ordenou.

Assim que ele a segurou, o gelo cedeu mais uma vez e ela caiu nas águas geladas. A menina ficou parada, com medo, sem saber o que fazer. A mulher segurou o menino nos braços e tentava a todo custo manter sua cabeça acima das águas. Segurou como pode na borda de gelo, esperando que ela não cedesse mais uma vez.

"Busque ajuda!"-ela gritou para a menina, que saiu do transe com a ordem e saiu correndo.-"Acalme-se...tudo dará certo..."-dizia ao menino, batendo os dentes com muito frio.

O falcão que a acompanhava voou ao redor deles, em desespero, depois alçou vôo na direção do castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parece que terá que reparar o telhado naquela ala."-Mime apontou, olhando o teto quase desabando, do lado de fora.

"Isto não é uma herança... é um fardo."-suspirou Shido e depois olhou para os empregados que o aguardavam. -"Ao menos parecem ser pessoas dispostas a trabalhar."

"Vamos entrar e..."

Um falcão passa rasante por suas cabeças.

"Que..."-Shido olhou para a ave.-"Esse falcão..."

Mime avistou a mesma garotinha que brincava perto do lago congelado, correndo assustada na direção deles.

"Meu irmão...o lago..."-tentava dizer, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Mime não hesitou em sair em disparada na direção do lago, enquanto Shido gritava algumas ordens aos serviçais do castelo.

Correndo o mais que pode, chegou ao lago. Avistou o menino dentro do lago, tentando segurar-se no gelo que boiava e alguém com ele, que o ajudava para que não afundasse nas águas. Seu coração disparou ao ver os cabelos prateados, agora úmidos. Ele a reconheceu...era a visão da floresta.

"Estou indo."-gritou para os dois.

"Cuidado...o gelo está fino."-a jovem o alertou.

Realmente estava certa. Bastou pisar na superfície gelada no leito para que ele rachasse. Mas se não fizesse algo, ambos morreriam congelados. E o menino estava dando mostras que não resistiria muito tempo.

Com cuidado, Mime começou a engatinhar no gelo, depois esticou seu corpo na superfície e se arrastava para chegar até eles. Quando os alcançou, Shido, alguns homens do castelo e a garotinha já estavam na margem, esperando.

"Leve-o primeiro."-ela insistiu.

"E você..."

"Minha capa está pesada com a água...sinto que está presa."-avisou tocando a capa feita de peles de animais.-"Não pode tirar nós dois ao mesmo tempo...eu agüento..."

Com esforço, Mime puxou o menino, o gelo ameaçava ceder novamente. Ele pegou o menino e se arrastou com ele pelo gelo, abraçando seu corpo gelado. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Shido correu para alcançá-lo, pegando o menino e pedindo aos homens que retirassem os casacos para aquecê-lo, enquanto retirava a própria capa para cobri-lo.

A menina gritou, apontando para o local onde a moça estava...Em desespero, Mime não a viu. Ela havia afundado nas águas. Correu pelos gelo fino, ignorando os chamados de Shido, até a borda da cratera no lago. E sem pensar mais, mergulhou nas águas.

"MIME!"-gritou Shido. O bater de asas e o pio de um falcão desviou sua atenção por um momento. O pássaro voava em círculos em volta do lago.

Mime ignorou o frio da águas, estava acostumado com temperaturas mais geladas que aquela. Olhou ao redor, seus olhos se acostumando com a escuridão das águas, foi quando a viu. Tentando se livrar do pesado casaco, que agora estava preso à algumas raízes no fundo do lago.

Mime aproximou-se, tentando ajudá-la. Ela fazia sinais de que estava ficando se ar. Mime segurou seu rosto e a beijou. Ela arregalou os olhos com o gesto dele. Naquele contato de seus lábios, ele soprou para dentro de seus pulmões o pouco ar que ele retinha. Em seguida, com um gesto rápido, soltou o pesado casaco e a ajudou a nadar.

Seus pulmões aspiraram com vontade o ar abençoado quando atingiram a superfície. Ele a segurou firmemente contra seu corpo, e viu que Shido já estava ao seu lado, com a mão estendida.

Saíram do lago, se arrastando pelo gelo até a margem. Mime recusou a manta de peles que colocaram em seus ombros, para usá-la na jovem que tremia sem parar, os lábios arroxeados pelo frio.

"Acalme-se."-dizia, esfregando seus braços para aquecê-la.

"Ei...não é a bruxa da Torre?"-um dos homens apontou para a jovem.

"É ela mesma!"-dizia outro com descaso.-"Aposto que a culpa disso tudo é dela!"

"Onde a bruxa da Torre passa, desgraças acontecem!"

Começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, enfurecendo Mime. Shido impôs a ordem com sua voz autoritária.

"Não foi culpa dela esta acontecido! Não sejam idiotas! O inverno está terminando e o lago está voltando a se aquecer. É natural que o gelo esteja ficando fino e frágil!"-disse-lhes.-"Pelo o que eu entendi, ela salvou o menino!"

Os homens baixaram a cabeça, não desejando contrariar o novo patrão.

"Te-tenho que ir..."-ela balbuciou, mas Mime a segurou com mais força em seus braços.

"Tem que vir ao Castelo. Está congelando!"

"Mas..."-tentou protestar, mas não tinha forças.

"Não aceito que me diga não."-ele a ergueu, pegando-a no colo e murmurou bem perto de seu ouvido.-"Não vou deixar que fuja de mim de novo."

Ela arrepiou-se, não pelo frio, mas pelo hálito quente, em contato com sua pele.

"Eu sou...Brianna."-disse-lhe antes de fechar os olhos e ceder ao cansaço, perdendo a consciência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sombras a envolvendo...ela ouve sua irmã gritando. Corre para ajudá-la, mas as sombras a seguravam. Por mais que tentasse se soltar, não conseguia. Suas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas e ela não tinha forças para correr.

Ela cai ao chão, as sombras a envolvem...a gargalhada odiosa dele chega em seus ouvidos e ela grita...

Grita e acorda.

Assustada Brianna olha ao redor, não estava em seu quarto na Torre. O quarto estava desorganizado, com várias caixas empilhadas e abandonadas em um canto, levantou-se da cama, ela reconhecia aquele quarto. Percebeu que não usava seu vestido e sim uma camisa masculina. Lembrou-se do lago...e do rapaz de olhos cor de rubis que a salvou...e a beijou.

Olhou pela janela, pela posição do sol era pouco mais de meio dia. Observou a vista da janela, esta mesma vista que admirou por muito tempo...quando achava que nada e ninguém neste mundo acabaria com sua felicidade.

Fechou os olhos, parecia que podia escutar os risos de sua irmã e das suas damas de companhia, enquanto bordavam e falavam sobre banalidades...sentiu a presença do falcão, que voava perto dali. Estendeu o braço e a ave pousou.

"É seu então?"-a voz de Mime, na porta a assustou.-"Acalme-se, trouxe roupas secas para você."

"Quem é o senhor?"-perguntou, ficando corada ao imaginar que aquela camisa era dele, e pensando quem a trocou.

"Meu nome é Mime."-respondeu, com os olhos fixos nela. Notou seu constrangimento e virou o rosto.-"Está segura aqui, Brianna."

"Como sabe meu nome?"-espantou-se.

"Você me disse, antes de ficar inconsciente."

"Desculpe se pareço desconfiada. Geralmente as pessoas não são gentis comigo e com minha irmã."-ficou envergonhada.-"Preciso ir, não quero causar-lhe aborrecimentos."

"Não me causa aborrecimentos, Brianna, mas não acho que deva partir agora. Onde está sua irmã? Quer que eu a busque para que lhe faça companhia? Com certeza está preocupada com você."-na verdade, tinha receio de que ela partisse e não voltasse a vê-la.

"Agora, minha irmã deve saber que estou bem."-deu um sorriso triste.-"Mas devo partir, chegar em casa antes do anoitecer."

"Entendo."-concordou desanimado com a insistência dela.-"Então eu a acompanharei. Vista-se, por favor e nos acompanhe no almoço. Eu insisto."

"Eu..."-por um momento pensou em recusar, mas os olhos rubis de Mime a encantavam.-"Sim, aceito seu convite."

"Ótimo!"-disse entusiasmado, mas depois assumiu uma postura mais séria.-"Quero dizer...que bom...hum...Eu vou esperar aqui fora para que se troque e... estou aqui fora."

Saiu do quarto e Brianna não pode deixar de rir. Mime era encantador. O falcão piou alto, chamando sua atenção.

"_Não pode ficar muito tempo! Vai expor nosso segredo!"_

"Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Eu vou sair assim que o almoço terminar."

"_Não me parece ansiosa para sair."_

"Aposto que se fosse seu Tigre Negro, diria outra coisa."-apontou para o falcão quando disse isso.

"_Na verdade, não. Tenho medo, Brianna...muito medo..."_

"Medo de que? Era ele em minhas visões. O homem que nos libertará!"

"_Mas ele poderá morrer ao fazer isso...e não sei se quero a minha liberdade às custas de uma vida inocente."_-e o falcão voou pela janela, na direção da Torre.

Brianna o observou, e com uma sombra de tristeza no olhar, teve que concordar.

"Nem eu quero isso...irmã."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mime esperava ansioso do lado de fora do quarto, quando viu Shido descendo as escadas.

"A Torre leste é tão insegura, parece que vai cair a qualquer momento. É uma armadilha."-avisou.-"Para arrumar suas fundações gastarei muito dinheiro e... que faz aqui?"

"Esperando a senhorita Brianna."

"Ah...sua misteriosa dama."-Shido sorriu malicioso.-"Foi ela quem viu correndo nua pela mata?"

"Shhhhhhhh! Não toquei neste assunto com ela. Acho que seria constrangedor e..."-estreitou o olhar.-"Não se atreva a imaginá-la nua!"

"Estou brincando. Ela é linda, confesso...mas não estou pensando em mulheres agora, Mime...ao menos não a sua dama."-suspirou.

"A mulher perto da Torre?"

"Sim."

"Os homens disseram que Brianna morava na Torre. E ela mesma me disse que tinha uma irmã. Será que não seriam a mesma pessoa?"-refletiu.

"Estava pensando nisso. Como podem morar naquele lugar? Uma torre abandonada no meio de um cemitério Cristão em ruínas!"-Shido custava a pensar nesta possibilidade.-"A cada momento isso está muito estranho!"

A porta abriu e Brianna apareceu, usando o vestido simples, azul claro que Mime lhe havia emprestado, os cabelos longos e prateados caiam soltos como uma cascata por seus ombros e costas. Os dois guerreiros deuses ficaram mudos diante da beleza dela.

"Desculpem se me demorei."

"Valeu a pena esperar cada segundo."-Shido respondeu antes de Mime.-"Sou Shido."

"O novo senhor destas terras?"-Brianna aceitou a mão estendida de Shido e sorriu.-"É uma honra."

"Me acompa..."-ia se oferecer, mas Mime se colocou entre eles, oferecendo o braço a Brianna.

"Eu já a convidei, Shido. Vamos?"

Brianna olhou confusa para ambos e aceitou o braço oferecido por Mime. Shido apenas sorriu, achando muito divertido fazer seu amigo perder a pose diante de uma mulher. Brianna era bela sim...mas no entanto, não conseguia esquecer a dama de olhos cor de esmeraldas da noite anterior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O falcão cruzava os céus, esperando chegar à Torre. Embora a sensação de voar lhe fosse prazerosa, não se sentia segura até estar no solo sagrado da Torre. Oculto nas sombras da Floresta, um ser observava o pássaro e sorria...

Desta vez, ela não escaparia...

Continua...

Notas: Obrigada a todos que acompanharam o primeiro capítulo do fic. Fiquei feliz com a receptividade. Sempre gostei de escrever com os guerreiros deuses, acho que nos dá possibilidades mágicas.

Enquanto que com os Cavaleiros mergulho na mitologia e no cotidiano, com os asgardianos posso viajar na fantasia.

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMA DAS BRUMAS**

**Capítulo 3:**

"Espero que aprecie o almoço, senhorita Brianna."-dizia Shido como um anfitrião perfeito.

"Obrigada, senhor Shido."-responde a jovem com um sorriso.

Estavam sentados em uma mesa colocada em um amplo salão, este parecia ser um dos poços cômodos do castelo que haviam sido limpos e arrumados.

"Shido!"-Mime o chamou discretamente.-"Quem cozinhou? Não me diga, por favor...que foi você!"

"Não fui eu e...tem algo contra a minha comida?"

"Tudo! Sua comida deveria ser rotulada como lixo tóxico!"-Shido ia responder.-"Quem cozinhou?"

"Algumas senhoras que apareceram esta manhã. Eu as contratei para cuidarem da cozinha e da limpeza."

"Senhoras?"-perguntou o guerreiro deus estranhando, foi quando a porta abriu-se e três mulheres idosas entraram com travessas contendo o almoço.-"São parecidas uma com a outra!"

"Trigêmeas. Dá pra acreditar?"

As mulheres, idosas e com longos cabelos brancos presos por tranças, serviam o almoço com sorrisos e animação. A comida estava deliciosa e os guerreiros deuses imaginavam que raramente haviam degustado algo assim...nem mesmo os cozinheiros reais de Hilda cozinhavam tão bem.

"Quer ver algo interessante?"-Shido perguntou a Mime.-"Senhoras...o que teremos para sobremesa?"

"Preparamos várias..."

"Suculentas e apetitosas..."

"Compotas de frutas!"

Mime piscou várias vezes ao ver que uma gêmea completava a frase da outra.

"Parecem deliciosas!"-Brianna opinou.-"Lembro que minha irmã também fazia compotas deliciosas!"

"Como se chama sua irmã, Brianna?"-perguntou Shido, parecendo interessado no pedaço de carne em seu prato.

"Ludmila!"-respondeu a jovem sorrindo, depois ficou séria quando percebeu que havia falado demais ao ver a expressão surpresa de Shido.

"Sua irmã anda na companhia de uma loba com pêlos prateados?"-perguntou ansioso, erguendo-se da cadeira.

"Bem...eu...não! Nós não temos um lobo. Está enganado!"-respondeu nervosa.

"Eu conheci uma jovem ontem, que se dizia chamar Ludmila. Não é um nome muito comum!"-insistiu.

"Milord...eu..."

"Shido! Pare agora! Está assustando a minha convidada!"-Mime manifestou-se incisivo.-"Perdoe meu amigo, Brianna. Ele anda muito nervoso desde ontem."

"Eu preciso ir para casa, Mime. Compreenda isso!"-levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, caminhando para fora.

"Obrigado, Shido!"-Mime disse pouco antes de sair correndo atrás de Brianna.

Shido sentou-se novamente, contrariado. Não queria ter assustado Brianna, mas o fato dela ter mencionado o nome da mesma jovem que conheceu noite anterior e que não conseguia mais esquecer, o fez agir impulsivamente.

"Ora, saíram assim..."

"E nem a sobremesa..."

"Servimos ainda."

As três senhoras falavam, mantendo seus sorrisos desdentados. Shido ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sem paciência levantou-se da mesa.

"Quer que vejamos..."

"Sua sorte, caro senhor..."

"Nas sagradas runas?"

"Com todo respeito, não acredito em sorte!"-Shido disse já saindo do salão.

"Que pena..."-uma delas jogou as runas.-"Vemos uma jovem mulher..."

"Vemos uma torre em seu caminho..."-Shido para de andar ao escutar isso.

"E uma sombra insidiosa sobre elas."

"Como uma serpente maldita!"-responderam as três ao mesmo tempo sérias.

"Do que estão falando?"-indagou o guerreiro deus.

"À noite...siga a loba prateada."

"Mas cuidado com a sombra da serpente!"

"Ela traz a morte."-disse uma delas recolhendo os pratos e as três deixaram o rapaz sozinho e pensando em suas palavras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brianna, espere!"-Mime conseguiu alcançar a jovem, se colocando entre ela e o portão da saída.

"Mime, por favor...preciso ir para casa."-ela estava quase implorando.

"Então deixe que eu a acompanhe!"

Brianna pensou seriamente em recusar a oferta, mas algo no olhar de Mime a impediu. Gostava da companhia dele, sentia-se bem. Por que não aproveitar mais alguns momentos ao seu lado? Talvez não voltassem a se ver tão cedo.

"Sim. Gostaria que me acompanhasse."

Então, caminharam lado a lado pela estrada que ligava o castelo a aldeia mais próxima. Em um certo ponto do caminho, Brianna indicou uma pequena trilha, quase oculta pelo mato.

A medida que caminhavam mata adentro, Mime se indagava em como Brianna e sua irmã poderiam viver em um lugar assim. E suas dúvidas só aumentaram ao chegarem perto do antigo cemitério.

"Daqui eu posso ir sozinha!"-ela disse meio nervosa.

"Mora realmente neste lugar?"-indagou olhando ao redor.

"Não!"-respondeu imediatamente.-"Moramos mais dentro da floresta. É que..."-Brianna calou-se, como dizer a ele que o solo sagrado era o lugar mais seguro da floresta.

"É que?"-Mime indagou e Brianna permaneceu silenciosa.-"Não farei mais perguntas, se isso a constrange. Quando sentir mais a vontade em falar, estarei aqui."

"Mime eu..."-o som de um falcão a fez calar-se e olhar para o céu e sorrir, no entanto seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver que a ave parecia ferida, e caiu ruidosamente na terra.-"Não!"

Brianna correu até a pequena criatura, segurando-a com cuidado nos braços, contendo as lágrimas enquanto examinava o ferimento na asa, provocado por uma seta.

"Quem faria isso?"-perguntou com a voz embargada.

"Deixe-me ver. Não parece grave."-Mime tocou a asa ferida com delicadeza e a ave fazia sons que indicava estar com medo e dor.-"Acho que posso extrair a seta."

"Por favor"-Brianna segurou a mão dele suplicante.-"Não a deixe morrer!"

"Eu não vou."-depois se arrependeu de ter feito tal promessa. A ave parecia muito mal.-"Vamos voltar ao castelo e..."

"Não! A torre é melhor!"-Brianna insistia, correndo na frente e abrindo a porta da Torre.

Mime acabou por segui-la até o alto da Torre, onde havia um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. Era óbvio que era o quarto de Brianna e de sua irmã pela quantidade de roupas femininas e utensílios como pentes e adornos.

"Mime...por favor. Ela não pode morrer!"-ela pedia.-"Pode colocá-la nesta cama!"

"É Mime, prometeu..."-ele pensava enquanto colocava a ave na cama e examinava melhor o ferimento.

Percebeu que Brianna estava mesma apavorada com a perspectiva do animal vir a morrer, e não era um simples sentimento de apego...parecia mais. Procurou se concentrar em retirar a seta e em seguida cuidar do ferimento o melhor que pode, mas não havia nada que pudesse usar para limpar o machucado adequadamente, o que poderia vir a infeccionar.

"Não era para isso acontecer..."-ela murmurava.

"Brianna acalme-se!"-Mime pediu depois de cuidar da ave.-"Fizemos o que podíamos, agora temos que esperar."

"Se ela morrer eu..."-vendo-a às lágrimas, Mime a abraçou tentando consolá-la.

E como um adulto tentando confortar uma criança, ele lhe dizia palavras para acalmá-la, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos prateados. Brianna retribuiu o abraço, há muito tempo não sentia o calor de um carinho como esse, era algo que nem mesmo ela imaginava o quanto precisava. Sentir-se protegida.

Ergueu o rosto para melhor focalizar aqueles olhos escarlates que pareciam hipnotizá-la sempre que os via. Mime passou o polegar em seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e em seguida, cobriu os lábios de Brianna com os seus.

Brianna pareceu assustar-se com o toque delicado, mas em seguida cerrou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo a Mime que aprofundasse o beijo. E foi o que o rapaz fez, segurando-a firmemente pela nuca, aumentou a pressão naqueles lábios, introduzindo a língua naquela cavidade úmida e degustando o doce sabor que vinha de sua boca.

O beijo cessou pela simples necessidade de ambos em respirar. Mime ficou parado, admirando o rosto com expressão enlevada de Brianna, os olhos fechados, os lábios úmido entreabertos, como se pedissem por mais beijos. E atendendo este pedido mudo, voltou a beijá-la.

O piado do falcão a fez afastar-se de Mime assustada. O rosto vermelho, sentindo-o em fogo, ela o encarava.

"Desculpe se fui ousado..."-Mime dizia com a voz rouca.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu...gostei."-virou o rosto corada, evitando ver o sorriso dele, andando até a cama onde o falcão estava alisando sua cabeça.-"Ela está sofrendo..."

"Irei até o castelo. Em minhas coisas tenho um bom remédio cicatrizante, que impedirá uma infecção."-Mime ofereceu-se e Brianna o fitou esperançosa.-"Ficará bem sozinha?"

"Não se preocupe comigo. Mas venha antes do anoitecer, por favor."

Fazendo uma afirmação com a cabeça, Mime retirou-se do quarto, deixando-as a sós. Brianna tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e depois olhou para a ave.

"Ele gosta de mim, irmã? Eu nunca fui beijada assim antes!"-um pio fraco foi a resposta da ave, levando a jovem às lágrimas novamente.-"Me perdoe...Ludmila. Eu deveria estar aqui e te proteger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mime corria o mais que podia entre as árvores da floresta para chegar o mais rápido possível ao castelo. De repente, para de correr como se houvesse sentido no ar uma presença maligna.

O guerreiro deus apura seus sentidos, tentando descobrir de onde vinha este cosmo tão negativo. E se lamentava por ter deixado sua armadura e sua harpa em seus aposentos.

Percebeu que a floresta estava silenciosa demais. Não havia sons de pássaros, ou de qualquer animal, nada!

Súbito corvos voaram assustados, e Mime virou-se a tempo de ver uma sombra negra projetar-se contra ele e jogá-lo por um barranco, sem lhe dar chances de defesa.

A sombra retorceu-se como uma serpente, parecia dar uma risada quase humana, observando o que fizera e depois voltou para o seu lar na floresta, deixando Mime para trás.

Ali ficou...desacordado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol se punha...e Brianna o observava preocupada. Quem cuidaria da sua irmã agora? Com cuidado, estendeu um coberto sobre a ave e parou na porta do quarto.

"Por que Mime não voltou?"-olhava preocupada, na esperança de avistá-lo.-"Irei buscar alguém para cuidar de você. Me espere!"-disse triste.-"Talvez...quando souberem quem somos realmente, venham a nos repudiar ou odiar como tantos outros...mas tenho que me arriscar."

Brianna olhou pesarosa para a ave e começou a se despir à medida que descia as escadas. Os últimos raios de sol haviam desaparecido...e uma loba prateada saiu de dentro da torre na direção do castelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shido naquele momento acabava de sair de seu banho e de se vestir. Havia sido um longo dia de trabalho ajudando os empregados nos consertos imediatos ao castelo. Queria tudo terminado o mais rápido possível, já que pretendia morar ali.

Olhou pela janela, maldizendo Mime por ter sumido. E estranhando a sua demora em voltar.

Foi quando reparou em um animal que passava por um buraco no muro e parando diante da sua janela. Era um lobo prateado.

"Você!"

O belo animal parecia aflito, como se pedisse que ele o seguisse. Shido saltou a janela seguindo-o, lembrando-se das palavras das velhas, mandando-o seguir uma loba de pêlos prateados.

Com extrema facilidade alcançaram seu objetivo...a misteriosa torre.

"Onde está a sua dona?"-perguntou como se pudesse obter respostas dela.-"Estou falando com uma loba? Pareço o Fenrir!"

A loba indicou com a cabeça a porta da torre e o guerreiro deus a seguiu. Subiram as escadas e Shido viu uma porta entreaberta, empurrou-a e arregalou os olhos com a visão.

Ludmila caída no chão, nua...como se houvesse tentando se levantar e não conseguido êxito, a loba ficou andando em volta dela, ganindo.

Shido imediatamente a ergueu nos braços e a recolocou na cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o cobertor e percebendo um ferimento na altura do ombro, que começava a infeccionar. Tocou sua fronte e a sentiu muito quente, em febre.

"O que?"-olhou ao redor, procurando algo que usar, viu uma bacia usada para higiene pessoal e a encheu com água de um jarro.-"Preciso abaixar esta febre!"

"Você...aqui!"-ela abriu os olhos e o reconheceu.-"Ou estou sonhando?"

"Eu sou bem real."-tocou seu rosto, afastando os cabelos castanhos.-"Vou cuidar de você. Depois eu cuidarei do covarde que a feriu!"

"Não..."-seu protesto sumiu no gemido de dor quando ele limpava o ferimento.

"Relaxe. Eu vou te levar daqui!"-ele pediu, acariciando seu rosto e se levantando e apontando o dedo para a loba.-"Vem comigo!"

Ele a enrolou nos cobertores e saiu carregando a jovem para fora. Não havia condições de cuidar dela ali. Correndo o mais que pode, logo conseguiu vencer a distância entre a Torre e seu castelo.

Gritando ordens para as três idosas irmãs, a levou para o seu quarto colocando-a em sua cama. As idosas trouxeram água limpa, panos e remédios para tratarem os ferimentos.

"Quer que..."

"O ajudemos a..."

"Cuidar dela, senhor?"

"Não! Eu mesmo farei isso. Agora saiam."-ordenou, cuidando de Ludmila.

As três irmãs saíram, sorriam uma para a outra, e ao descerem as escadas de volta a cozinha, parecia que eram envolvidas por uma névoa e desapareceram.

Do lado de fora, a loba andava de um lado a outro inquieta. Não sentiu o cheiro de Mime em lugar algum, e começou a farejar o ar. Com um rosnado retornou a mata. Farejando a vegetação sentiu o cheiro asqueroso daquele que odiava impregnado no ar...mas o vento também trazia outro odor.

Correndo, aproximou-se de um barranco vendo um corpo estendido em seu fundo. Desceu com cuidado e foi até ele, cheirando para ver se ainda respirava. Mime gemeu em sua inconsciência.

A loba tentou acordá-lo, empurrando-o com a cabeça, cutucando com a pata dianteira e nada. Sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a uivar para a noite, como se chorasse. Depois deitou ao lado do rapaz, apoiando a cabeça na pata, mantendo-se alerta para protegê-lo se necessário for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite avançava e Ludmila ainda estava adormecida. Shido constatou aliviado que a febre já havia cedido, ao colocar sua mão em seu rosto. Este gesto a despertou.

Ludmila fitou o rapaz, hipnotizada pelos olhos deles e murmurou:

"Obrigada. Ficou sentado nesta cadeira a noite toda?"-espantou-se.

"Estou bem. Não se preocupe."-sorriu e depois ficou sério.-"Quem a feriu?"

"Eu...eu não sei."-desviou o olhar.

"Não sabe...ou não quer me contar?"-insistiu.

"Eu já disse. Eu não sei!"-falou com mais firmeza.

"Está tudo bem. Não insistirei."-ergueu as mãos, pedindo paz.

"Não estou na torre!"-a constatação a alarmou, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama.-"Vai amanhecer?"

"Calma. Não havia como cuidar de você lá. Eu a trouxe para o meu castelo e..."

"Minhas roupas?"-percebeu-se nua e puxou as cobertas para mais perto do corpo, ficando ruborizada ao perceber que ele havia visto seu corpo assim.

"Eu vou buscar roupas para você. Não me olhe assim, eu não fiz nada que..."-defendeu-se.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe."-ela ficou corada.-"Cuidou de mim, uma estranha. Estou agradecida por tudo, senhor."

"Shido...achei que já tivéssemos passado da parte das apresentações Ludmila."-ele sorriu, fazendo-a ficar mais sem graça ainda.

Foi quando percebeu que o sol logo nasceria e a perspectiva de que ele a visse neste momento a alarmou.

"Shido...tenho sede."-ela pediu, sem tirar os olhos da janela.

"Eu irei buscar algo para que beba."-levantou-se e tocou no rosto dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.-"Depois conversaremos. Não quero perdê-la de novo de vista, Ludmila."

Ela corou violentamente com este gesto e com as palavras dele, e nem esboçou reação alguma quando ele a beijou levemente, antes de sair do quarto.

"Desculpe-me."-ela murmurou, virando o rosto ao ver os primeiros raios do sol.

Momentos depois, Shido retornava ao quarto com um copo com água. Olhou surpreso para a cama vazia e para um falcão em sua janela.

"Ludmila? Aonde...como...onde está?"

A ave tinha um pedaço de curativo na asas, o mesmo curativo que havia usado em Ludmila, o que aumentou a incredulidade do rapaz. Em seguida, o falcão alçou vôo, deixando o castelo para trás.

"O que está havendo aqui!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes do amanhecer, ele abriu os olhos. Sentia a cabeça latejar. Sentou-se no chão, esfregando a nuca e tentando se lembrar de quem o atacara, sem sucesso. Apenas se lembrava de uma sombra.

Viu a loba na sua frente, parecia respirar com dificuldade.

"Ficou comigo, amiguinha?"-estendeu a mão para tocá-la e recuou assustado ao ver diante dele uma incrível transformação.

Os pêlos davam lugar a uma pele branca e acetinada. Cabelos prateados e olhos cristalinos surgiam. Com estupefação, viu a criatura dar lugar a um ser humano.

"Brianna?"-murmurou.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMA DAS BRUMAS**

**EU VOLTEI!!!**

**Demorou eu sei, desculpa gente...mas a monografia ta me sugando a vida! Como estou louca para terminar isso e voltar aos fics como fazia antes!**

**Em breve, eu vou atualizando meus fics!**

**Beijos e obrigada por tudo!**

**Capítulo 4:**

"-Brianna?"- Mime murmurou, incrédulo.

"-Mime..."-a jovem encolheu-se em sua vergonha, tentando esconder o corpo nu.-"Eu não queria,..."-calou-se, ele era a única pessoa que não queria que soubesse seu vergonhoso segredo.

Agora ele sabia de tudo, e só restava esperar que ele a rejeitasse, como todos o fizeram. Ninguém queria um ser amaldiçoado como ela por perto. Sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos...e um tecido cobrindo seu corpo.

Levantou o olhar assustada e se deparou com os olhos rubis de Mime, preocupados. Não havia nenhum resquício de que sentia repulsa por ela naquele olhar. Mas algo quente e reconfortante.

"-Eu não queria que você soubesse...que sou amaldiçoada."-ela desviou o olhar, e começou a chorar.

"-A lenda sobre as irmãs..."-ele murmurou.

"-Sim. É verdadeira."

Mime a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto de si. Acariciando seus cabelos e como se fosse uma criança, dizia palavras doces para acalmá-la.

"-Você não é amaldiçoada."-lhe disse. -"Jamais repita isso."

"-Eu..."-Brianna não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas apreciava o calor dos braços de Mime, algo que ela não sentia há séculos.

"-Pode me contar tudo?"-ele pediu, após um breve silêncio.

"-Sim."

"-Então."-ele ergueu-se, dando a mão à ela e a ajudando a se levantar.-"Me conte no caminho para a sua casa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shido estava desnorteado pelo o que ocorrera. Sua mente se recusava a aceitar a idéia fantástica de que Ludmila desaparecera do nada e em seu lugar havia um falcão.

"Ela deve ter pulado a janela!"-dizia a si mesmo e depois bateu na própria testa com a idéia.-"Absurdo! Ela não pularia do terceiro andar da torre! A ave...estava com o curativo...o que está havendo?"

"-Milorde!"-três vozes femininas o assustaram, fazendo-o olhar para trás e se deparar com três meninas, iguaizinhas.

"-Como entraram aqui?"-indagou olhando para as meninas, trigêmeas??-"São filhas de algum dos meus servos?"

As meninas limitaram a sorrir antes de responder.

"-Julga muito as pessoas..."

"-Pela aparência delas..."

"-Deve olhar a essência."

Shido ficou espantado, e ainda mais surpreso ao notar os cosmos vindo das meninas.

"-Quem são vocês?"

"-Aquelas a quem até mesmo os deuses..."

"-Devem obedecer, quando decidimos seu destino..."

"-E até os mortais a nós não escapam, Shido de Mizar."

"--Vocês..."-estava espantado.-"Aquelas senhoras eram vocês também? O que está havendo afinal?"

"-Há anos esperamos pelo guerreiro..."

"-Que irá quebrar a maldição..."

"-Daquelas que nos apiedamos."

"-A lenda das irmãs? Ludmila é uma delas, não é? E Brianna."-o olhar de Shido tornou-se mais sombrio.-"Digam o que sabem agora!"

Uma das menina faz um gesto com a mão esquerda, e as brumas parecem envolver o lugar onde estavam, revelando imagens difusas de um passado.

"-Observai..."

"-E aprenda..."

"-Para cumprir seu destino."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Apesar das histórias que contam, meu pai não era um homem ruim."-Brianna contava a história de sua vida a Mime, enquanto caminhavam para a Torre.-"Naqueles tempos, ele fazia aquilo que julgava certo, para proteger sua família e cumprir as ordens de seu rei."

"-Compreendo."

"-Mas mesmo assim, muitos de seus atos eram...horríveis. Ele perseguiu aqueles que não seguiam nossa fé. Chamava-os de pagãos, matou muitos por isso."-o olhar de Brianna turvou-se com as lágrimas.-"Expulsou destas terras aqueles que seguiam as antigas crenças."

"-Druidas. Estas terras eram deles e de seus povos."

"-Sim. No exato local do cemitério cristão, era um lugar onde os druidas realizavam seus cultos a deusa mãe deles. Meu pai ter construído ali o cemitério e a torre ofendeu os deuses deles. Um deles, chamado Godric, era o mais poderoso entre os seus e jurou se vingar de meu pai, tirando o que ele mais amava."

"-Suas filhas."

"-Sim."-eles pararam de caminhar ao chegarem nos limites do cemitério.-"Ele tencionava nos matar, e levar meu pai a loucura da dor e do remorso...mas o maldito se apaixonou por minha irmã, assim que a viu. Ele a desejou com loucura!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Godric em sua loucura tentou violar a donzela..."-as vozes das deusas, falando ao mesmo tempo, pareciam vir de todos os lados, de dentro da mente de Shido, nas brumas.-"Mas os soldados de Ludovico ouviram os gritos de sua senhora e a socorreram. Ludovico torturou Godric dias e noites sem parar, tamanho era o ódio do atrevimento do druida."

Shido via imagens das torturas sofridas por Godric, ouvia seus gritos e pode vislumbrar a imagem de Ludovico, tomado pela raiva.

"-Sua pele foi arrancada de sua carne, seus ossos quebrados e seu corpo foi jogado ainda com vida na floresta, perto de uma caverna. Ludovico esperava que ele fosse devorado pelas feras que habitavam a floresta."-as vozes continuavam, depois tudo voltou ao normal e diante de Shido haviam três jovens mulheres.-"Mas Godric teve forças para pedir ajuda a deuses infernais, que o atenderam. Em troca de poder e vingança, sua vida seria deles eternamente."

"-Isso tudo..."-Shido não encontrava palavras para descrever o que sentia.

"-Fantástico?"

"-Absurdo?"

"-Mas, real."

Respondiam as deusas ao mesmo tempo.

"-E o que devo fazer?"-perguntou encarando-as.

"-Em dois dias, o coração negro do druida que se rendeu às trevas..."

"-Ficará vulnerável, e ele poderá ser morto."

"-Em dois dias, ele deve confrontar as irmãs, novamente como mulheres..."

"-Vá para a torre..."

"-Ao anoitecer, tudo será esclarecido..."

"-Sua dama o esperará lá."

As brumas novamente envolveram o lugar, e quando dissiparam as deusas não se encontravam mais ali. Shido olhou para o chão e viu algo que não estava ali antes, uma pena de falcão. Ele a pegou e lembrou-se de Ludmila.

Sem esperar mais, saiu do castelo na direção da Torre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Não imagina o medo que sentimos quando avistamos Godric novamente nos portões do castelo, como se nada houvesse lhe acontecido. Todos achavam que era seu espírito que nos assombraria. Antes fosse."-Brianna terminava de contar a história a Mime, atrás de um biombo em seu quarto na torre, se vestindo.-"Ele matou a todos, incluindo meu pai...apenas Ludmila e eu fomos poupadas."

"-E o que houve então?"

"-Ele fez uma oferta a minha irmã. Ser dele...ela recusou. E fomos amaldiçoadas. Eternamente juntas...eternamente separadas. Até que a maldição se quebre ou ele morra."-Mime a ouviu suspirar antes de sair de detrás do biombo.-"A noite, sou um lobo...e durante o dia, minha irmã é um falcão."

"-Isso há mil anos?!"

"-Sim."-desviou o olhar, envergonhada de sua história.-"Ele me amaldiçoou também, para pressioná-la a ceder aos seus desejos, mas eu nunca permiti a Ludmila fraquejar!"

"-Brianna..."-Mime se aproximou, pousando suas mãos em seus ombros.-"Me diga como acabar com esta maldição."

"-Não posso..."-lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela.

"-Por que não?"

"-Você pode morrer..."

"-Quem disse que eu morreria?"

"-As brumas, Mime. Elas sempre nos falavam que não perdêssemos nossa fé, que um dia um guerreiro viria e nos libertaria...mas disse que neste dia não apenas Godric morreria, mais sangue seria derramado."-ela se afasta de Mime e fica perto da janela da torre.-"Isso significa que quem lutasse com Godric poderia morrer também. E eu não quero que seja você...e nem seu amigo. Ludmila me disse que preferia carregar o estigma de ter uma meia vida a causar a morte de..."

Mime a abraçou por trás, fazendo-a calar. Em seguida beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar por inteira.

"-Não morremos tão fácil, Brianna. E tomei a decisão de ajudá-las."

"-Mas..."

Mime afastou os cabelos prateados de Brianna, revelando seu pescoço alvo e algo mais que chamou sua atenção. Uma espécie de marca, que parece ter sido colocada ali com fogo, pois era uma cicatriz horrível.

"-O que é isso?"-ele perguntou, tocando-a e Brianna encolheu-se, afastando.

"-Ele nos marcou...isto apareceu no dia que fomos..."-calou-se.-"Não queria que a visse..."

Mime a puxou para perto de si mais uma vez, passou o polegar levemente sobre a marca, depois a virou, baixou a cabeça e tocou a marca com os lábios, num beijo terno. Brianna achou que seu corpo seria consumido pelo calor que aquela carícia lhe provocava.

"-Você é linda!"-disse-lhe no ouvido, virando seu rosto e se apossando de sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

Brianna virou seu corpo, seguindo seus instintos, envolveu o pescoço de Mime com os braços se entregando ao beijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não muito longe dali...em uma caverna...escura e úmida. Um caçador estava ajoelhado, trêmulo diante de seu mestre, por ter falhado.

"**_-Aproxime-se, Ketil."-_**a voz sibilante como a de uma serpente o chamou, e estremecendo ele obedeceu.-**_"Eu não lhe pedi, meu caro Ketil...que me trouxesse a ave? Sabe que estou cansado de esperar que ela venha a mim, e por isso...vou buscá-la...onde está o falcão?"_**

"-Perdão mestre...Não me mate! Eu te contei sobre os estranhos que estão no castelo e que estavam conversando com as irmãs!"-dizia trêmulo.

"**_-Eu sei, Ketil...e agradeço por me dizer isso, mas...você...quase a matou."-_**concluiu com a voz ameaçadoramente calma.

"M-mestre eu..."-o caçador tentou se desculpar, mas as trevas o envolveram e seu último grito ecoou pela caverna.

"**_-É como dizem...se quer algo bem feito..."-_**e como uma enorme serpente feita de sombras, se refugia na caverna, esperando a noite cair e buscar o que desejava...Ludmila**_.-"Acordem!"_**

Ao seu comando, duas sombras parecem ganhar contornos humanos, mas emanavam cosmos malignos.

"**_-Procurem os homens que chegaram recentemente ao castelo e os matem."_**-ordenou tranqüilamente.

Os seres partiram imediatamente, desaparecendo da visão de seu mestre.

Continua...

Agradeço imensamente os reviews enviados e incentivos.

Não pretendo parar os meus fics, fiquem tranqüilas!

Bjs e até mais.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAMA DAS BRUMAS**

**Hoje, ao lerem o fic, o façam ouvindo esta música.**

**Way to Mandalay, da banda Blackmore´s Night.**

I wandered down the pathway, through the misty moor

Like I knew he did a thousand times before

Voices seem to echo "Come talk with me a while

Just around the corner, just another mile..."

I had heard the stories, her legend served her well

A mystic's myth or fable, truth or fairy tale

A raggle taggle gypsy, with a toothless smile

Said "Sit with me my darling, let's talk a little

while..."

And the road goes on, seeming ever longer on the Way

to Mandalay

And the road goes on, forever will I wander on the Way

to Mandalay...

The mile went on forever, the minutes turned to days

Could I have been misguided by the mystic's ways?

The moment lasts forever, at least it does for me

Caught between what happened and what could never

be...

**Dá ou não dá um clima de filme de aventura?**

**Boa leitura a todos! **

**Beijos!!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 5:**

A noite está ainda longe de chegar, mas ele tinha pressa.

Correndo por entre as árvores da mata cerrada próxima ao castelo, Shido avaliava todas as coisas fantásticas que presenciara até ali. Amaldiçoou os deuses por brincarem com vidas humanas desta maneira, condenando-os por transformar a vida daquelas jovens em um inferno na Terra.

Tudo isso, por culpa dos caprichos e luxúria de um homem, que Shido estava louco para confrontar e lhe ensinar o quanto suas garras de tigre poderiam ser dolorosas.

Parou de correr, como se sentisse que era vigiado. Olhou ao redor e não avistou nada de suspeito, mas era capaz de jurar que alguma coisa ou alguém o espreitava por entre as árvores.

- Talvez seja só a minha imaginação. -murmurou a si mesmo, antes de prosseguir caminho.

Atrás dele, olhos malignos o observavam afastar-se e das sombras duas figuras humanas saíram, seguindo-o. Não demorou muito e o guerreiro deus avistou finalmente a Torre.

Entrou rapidamente na Torre, subindo suas escadas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beijos suaves que se tornavam mais calorosos e exigentes a cada segundo. Mãos ávidas que percorriam seus corpos, tocando, sentindo, memorizando cada centímetro, a passos lentos chegaram até uma cama e quando se deram conta, estavam deitados nela. Brianna sentia o corpo forte e rijo de Mime sobre o dela, moldando-se ao seu como se fossem feitos um para o outros.

Fechou os olhos, extasiada, quando os lábios de Mime abandonaram os seus e percorriam um caminho de beijos molhados e quentes por seu pescoço, colo e ombros. Gemeu, quando as mãos que antes a seguravam pela cintura subiam e alcançavam seus seios e...

- LUDMILA!-Shido chamou, abrindo a porta bruscamente e irrompendo no quarto.

A cena a ser desenrolada foi inusitada, ou esperada pela invasão repentina de Shido no quarto. Com o susto, Brianna gritou e empurrou Mime com todas as forças para o lado, e este caiu com tudo ao chão. Shido apenas ficou parado, observando a cena e com o rosto vermelho pelo constrangimento.

- Er...desculpem...eu, vou sair e...-fazia gestos apontando para a porta.

- Por Deus! –Brianna ajeitava o vestido, levantando da cama e evitando olhar para Shido, tamanha a vergonha que sentia.

- Obrigado, Shido. –resmungou Mime, se levantando e fulminando o amigo com o olhar.-O que faz aqui?

- Ludmila. Onde ela está?-e olhou para Brianna, e lhe falou com uma voz mais serena. -Eu já sei de tudo, Brianna. Preciso encontrar sua irmã.

- Eu...

- Por favor! –Shido a segurou pelos ombros, fitando-a. - Preciso encontrá-la.

Brianna pensou bem antes de responder, talvez as profecias que as vozes das brumas não pudessem mesmo ser evitadas. O guerreiro que carregava o espírito indomável do tigre iria enfrentar Godric para libertar a ela e sua irmã, e talvez não sobrevivesse à luta. Desviando o olhar de Shido, respondeu:

- Antes do anoitecer... Ela sempre retorna a Torre. Apenas espere por ela aqui.-olhou para fora.

- Obrigado, Brianna. –Shido sorriu, soltando-a e olhando para fora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Muitas horas depois... O sol que se escondia no horizonte.

Liberdade...

Esta era a sensação que Ludmila experimentava todas as vezes que alçava vôo, que sentia o vento bater em seu flexível corpo de falcão.

Mas somente desfrutava desta liberdade à luz do sol.

O astro rei já se escondia no horizonte, logo a lua surgiria, e precisaria estar na segurança da Torre. Temia que "ele" saísse de seu reduto e viesse atrás dela como sempre fazia.

Com sua visão privilegiada, avistou a Torre e se direcionou a ela, batendo suas asas. Em sua mente, a certeza de que não veria Shido novamente. E isso he causou um aperto em seu coração. O conheceu por tão pouco tempo, mas a sua gentileza e cuidados para com ela jamais seriam esquecidas.

Jamais havia sentido algo assim antes por um homem, nem mesmo quando o pai lhe apresentara um candidato a pretendente, se entusiasmou com a sua pessoa. Foi-lhe indiferente na época.

Mas, Shido era diferente. Havia algo em seu olhar que lhe aquecia, despertavam promessas. Era melhor esquecê-lo, pois com certeza era o que devia fazer para protegê-lo.

Com uma habilidade impressionante, a ave voa por entre as lápides antigas e sobe a Torre, entrando por uma de suas janelas abertas, pousando suavemente em cima de uma das camas.

E nem percebera que era observada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na floresta.

- Tem certeza de que... -Mime perguntou a Brianna, segurando em sua mão.

- Por favor, não quero que me veja quando eu me tornar um animal. -ela pediu, fitando-o.

- Eu compreendo e respeitarei isso. -Mime tocou o rosto de Brianna em uma carícia, e ela sorriu.

Brianna soltou-se da mão de Mime, entrando na mata. Retirou as roupas e as colocou em um canto qualquer. Depois sentiu a dor familiar que antecedia a sua transformação, era a mesma sensação que um recém nascido teria ao ser tirado do útero protetor de sua mãe e lançado ao mundo. Dor, alívio... O corpo delgado que começava a tomar as formas de uma fera, pêlos prateados que cobriam a pele, os ossos e músculos se torcendo e modificando para sustentarem a nova forma. O rosto delicado, tomando formas animalescas, até que o único resquício da mulher que fora outrora, se mostre apenas em seus olhos azuis e penetrantes.

Então, saiu da proteção das árvores, fitando Mime que a esperava. Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e acariciou sua cabeça.

- Prometo que isso irá acabar Brianna.

O animal baixou a cabeça, para em seguida erguer-se movida pela sensação de que o perigo os rondava. Os pêlos eriçaram e ela rosnou, olhando para a floresta. Mime se pos em alerta, e praguejou intimamente por ter deixado sua armadura no castelo, sentia o perigo próximo também... Um cosmo maligno, mas era frio, como o cosmo de um morto, estava se aproximando.

Diante deles, as sombras pareciam ganhar vida, unindo-se e tomando a forma de um homem. Tinha a aparência assustadora, lembravam um homem do norte, pelas longas barbas e cabelos dourados, olhos sem vida os fitavam. Sem dizer nada, um machado materializou-se em sua mão e os atacou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Com os olhos fixos, incapaz de desviá-los, Shido presenciou a fantástica transformação do falcão em Ludmila. Quando a transformação estava em seu final, um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios da jovem, algo que fez o coração de Shido apertar-se. Por milhares de vezes ela sofreu estas mesmas dores...todas as noites.

Quando finalmente as penas da ave deram lugar a sua pele alva e os longos cabelos castanhos, esta pareceu soltar um suspiro de alívio. Ainda nua, Ludmila caminhou hesitante até a janela e lançou um olhar pesaroso para fora, antes de caminhar na direção de sua cama, onde suas roupas estavam estendidas, lhe esperando.

Foi quando um barulho chamou sua atenção, deixando-a em alerta, colocando a peça de roupa contra o corpo como se fosse uma proteção.

- Brianna? É você?

-Não...sou eu. Brianna está com meu amigo, Mime. Está segura.-Shido saiu das sombras, assustando mais ainda Ludmila. –Não! Não precisa ter medo de mim, Ludmila. Por favor...

Ela fica em silêncio alguns minutos, apenas fitando Shido. De repente, se deu conta que estava nua, com um vestido contra seu corpo apenas a cobri-la, sentiu as faces corarem e arderem pelo constrangimento. E uma informação passou por sua mente, e ela o indagou, receosa:

-Quanto tempo você está...-engole em seco.-Aí?

-Bem...a tarde toda. Te esperando.-respondeu sem graça.

-Ohhh...você me viu...viu o falcão...eu...você...-estava nervosa.-VOCÊ ME VIU SEM ROUPAS?!?!

-Vi.-e sorri de maneira tão confiante e sedutora que ela achou que iria perder o fôlego.-Algo que não irei esquecer jamais é a visão de sua beleza natural, Ludmila.

Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e deu um passo para trás, vendo-o se aproximar. Shido colocou suas mãos em seus ombros, e Ludmila teve a sensação de que uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o seu corpo naquele instante. Ele sorriu.

-Eu vim para te proteger, te libertar deste fardo que carrega Ludmila. Vista-se, iremos conversar quando se sentir pronta para isso.-e lhe beijou a testa e em seguida seu rosto.-Estarei esperando do lado de fora. Chame-me quando estiver vestida.

Ela piscou várias vezes, vendo aquele homem se afastar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Tocou o local onde a beijara em seu rosto, havia tanta ternura naquele gesto, que a moça precisou sentar-se na cama para recuperar o domínio dos movimentos de suas pernas.

-Que tipo de homem é você, Shido? Nunca senti isso antes...-murmurou, sentindo o próprio coração disparado.-Qual será a sensação de provar seus lábios.

Deu um riso, se sentindo tola com tais pensamentos. Depois vestiu-se rapidamente para finalmente conversarem.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Shido respirava profundamente assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não tirar aquele vestido que lhe impedia de ter a livre visão daquele corpo perfeito novamente.

Lutou contra a tentação de abraçá-la, beijá-la...possuí-la ali e agora.

-Louco! Quer é assustá-la agindo assim!-repreendeu-se.-Ludmila precisa de carinho...proteção. E eu irei dar tudo isso a ela!

Poucos minutos se passarão e então ele a ouviu lhe chamar.

-Shido...pode entrar.

O guerreiro deus entrou no aposento imediatamente, parando para admirar a beleza da jovem. Ela parecia uma deusa de tempos antigos, uma divindade celta, com os belos cabelos castanhos soltos a adornar o rosto e o corpo. O vestido verde destacava o esmeralda de seus belos olhos.

Ficou sem palavras.

- Shido, eu...-ela começou a falar, evitando olhar para o guerreiro diante dela, movendo as mãos, dobrando um lenço, em um gesto nervoso.

- Ludmila...me deixe falar primeiro. –ele pediu.- Esta manhã, tive um encontro no mínimo...único. As lendárias deusas Nornes vieram a mim...elas são as deusas que regem o destino dos deuses de Asgard. E são elas que falam com você e sua irmã através das brumas.

- O que?

- E elas querem que eu as liberte!-se aproximou, abraçando-a. Deixando a jovem sem reação alguma.- Na o ligo para o que elas ordenam...sigo apenas a Odin, Hilda de Polaris e meu coração. E neste momento, o meu coração ordena que eu a ajude, proteja...ame.

- Shido por favor...-tentando em vão, empurra-lo.

Shido tomou-lhe uma das mãos apoiadas em seu peito e beijou-lhe a palma aberta.

- Não me peça para me afastar de você, Ludmila.-foi abaixando a cabeça, mirando seus lábios.-Desde que a vi, só tenho o desejo de lhe beijar.

- Nesse caso...-ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.-Nada posso fazer a não ser...submeter-me a seu desejo...

Shido sorriu, antes de tocar com ternura os lábios de Ludmila e comprovar que eles eram doces, saborosos...que o impulsionavam a explorar com mais ânsia aquela boca. Quando ela começou a corresponder o beijo, ele o aprofundou, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo, com as mãos em sua cintura delgada.

Ludmila o abraçou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, acariciando sua nuca. E Shido a estreitou em um abraço quente e carinhoso.

De repente, Shido parou o beijo e tenso olhou para fora. Sentiu cosmo em conflito e reconheceu imediatamente o de Mime. Uma luta estava sendo travada ali perto.

- O que houve?-ela notou que algo estava errado, pelo semblante carregado dele.

- Fique aqui e não saia!-ele ordenou, correndo para fora do quarto.

Ludmila ficou sem saber o que fazer, então Shido retorna, lhe rouba um beijo rápido e ardente e diz antes de sair novamente.

- Eu volto!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mime desviava dos golpes de machado daquele homem estranho com relativa facilidade. Ele parecia um boneco que se movia de acordo com o desejo de algum mestre em marionetes.

Achou melhor não prolongar aquilo tudo, pois temia que Brianna se ferisse em um ataque. Elevando seu cosmo, disparou contra ele uma rajada de sua mão desta mesma energia, atingindo-o em cheio e o lançando a metros de distância, antes de cair ao chão e ser arrastado por ele, abrindo um vão no solo por onde passasse.

- O que era aquilo? –indagou em voz alta.

A loba que assistia ao combate aproximou-se de Mime demonstrando contentamento por ele estar bem, mas seus instintos se aguçaram e ela voltou-se na direção que o agressor fora lançado e rosnou, eriçando os pêlos prateados.

Aquele homem estava se levantando como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Impossível! Lancei energia suficiente para matá-lo! E ele n...-espantou-se ao notar que o ferimento aberto pelo golpe de Mime cicatrizava diante de seus olhos.

-Isso é loucura!-murmurou.

Em resposta, o ser diante dele emanou uma estranha energia negra, um cosmo sombrio, e ergueu o machado de guerra. Ele avança contra Mime, que se posiciona defensivamente.

- Garras do Tigre Negro!!!!!!!

O golpe de Shido chegou a um momento oportuno, jogando o homem contra uma árvore, e o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de gelo. Shido de Mizar caminha calmamente até o amigo, com um sorriso confiante.

- Estou te estranhando, Mime...por que não acabou com este lixo de uma vez?

- Por causa daquilo. – o jovem guerreiro deus de Benetnasch apontou para o ser caído, que se erguia novamente.

- Ah...um zumbi. Que beleza!-resmungou Shido.

Logo, os dois guerreiros viram sombras se agrupando ao lado da criatura semi morta, e assumindo a forma de outro soldado, desta vez empunhando uma espada. Ambos emitiam gemidos guturais e um cosmo sombrio.

E a uma velocidade além da imaginação humana, investiram contra os guerreiros deuses.

Continua...

**Tradução de Way to Mandalay, da banda Blackmore´s Night.**

Vaguei pela estrada, através da charneca embrumada

Assim como eu soube que ele fez umas mil vezes antes

Vozes parecem ecoar: "Venha conversar comigo um pouco

Logo depois da esquina, apenas outra milha..."

Eu tinha ouvido estórias, sua lenda lhe caiu bem

Um mito místico de fábula, verdade ou conto de fadas

Uma louca-esculhambada cigana, com um sorriso sem

dentes

Disse "Sente-se comigo, querido, vamos conversar um

pouco..."

E a estrada continua, parecendo sempre maior

No caminho para Mandalay

E a estrada continua, pra sempre irei caminhar

No caminho para Mandalay

A milha pareceu eterna, os minutos viraram dias

Poderia eu ter sido enganado pelos caminhos místicos?

O momento dura para sempre, ao menos para mim

Pego entre o que aconteceu e o que pode nunca ter

Havido.


End file.
